Digimon: Lost Prophecy ::Book Three of DG Story::
by SeaChelles09
Summary: Finally the evil Demon is defeated, but his one servant goes on a rampage. The 'goddess' question on everyone's mind will be answered, and can the 'destined cope with Katrina's new look? Find out now!
1. Prolouge

Digimon 3: Lost Prophecy, Prologue and Information

**_Story Three of the Digimon Goddess Stories_**

_

* * *

_

_Hey guys, Davis here. Well, when things started looking bad, they got worse. Adrian and Mimi were cornered in a museum, Izzy, TK, Kari, and Katrina had to face their deepest fears, and Tai and I are stuck in bed! How dumb is that? Well, after helping each other out, the guys in Demon's castle were able to become stronger and when Izzy 'killed' Katrina in his fear, he vowed to Katrina he wouldn't do it in real life, and now they're best friends! Oh well, I didn't like grumpy Izzy anyway. And when Katrina, with Mimi's help, pulled through her fear, she busted out her crest and made her digimon change to LadyDevimon and she defeated Demon! Alright! But, just when the group was about to party, LadyDevimon started saying all this weird things and she started to rebel! Will the other be able to stop her? Will Ken be okay? Can I go another day without my hair gel? Find out now in Book 3!_

"**The Chosen Seven shall be picked by destiny to save the world. The goddesses shall aid them on their quest. The Holy goddess of Light, with magnificence and compassion, shall reign as Queen. The goddess of Peace, appealing and charming, will stand alone against her darkness. Both goddesses shall stand alone, until the final battle against peace and light."**

-The Lost Prophet told by an ancient digimon when the Digital World was created.

--------------------------------------

**April 17, 2006**-Prolouge and pictures are up. Now off to the story!

* * *

**Pictures (more pictures will be added as the story progresses):**

(Katrina): img90(dot)imageshack(dot)us/img90/8846/pic9ls(dot)png

(Adrian): img137(dot)imageshack(dot)us/img137/6673/adrian12rv(dot)png

(Gazimon's Digimon forms!): img154(dot)imageshack(dot)us/img154/6362/devimon5ml4fv(dot)png

(B.Gatomon's Digivolution FORMS!): img62(dot)imageshack(dot)us/img62/3134/bgatomon2kp9lf(dot)png


	2. Chapter 1: I'll be back

**_Digimon 3: Lost Prophecy_**

**Part One: "It's okay, daddy, I'll be back"**

_----------_

* * *

_8 years ago…_

"Daddy? Will mommy be okay?"

Silence answered the girl's question as she watched her father sigh and stare at his hands. He wondered what he should tell his 6-year-old daughter. The truth? No, that would hurt her. A lie? But, that would be an insult to Mai's memory. Why hadn't Jon listened to Katrina? The girl was rambling for hours about how something bad would happen to Mai, but he ignored her.

He ignored the Digimon Goddess.

And it cost him a life.

Not his life, but his wife. His wife; nice, sweet, pretty Mai Tenaiko-Strauss who would hurt a soul. Why did this happen to her on the night that digivice showed up? Was it really that important? Did the digital world need Katrina so soon?

"She's only a mere child, damn it!" Jon cursed out loud. A few people in that waiting room stared at him, his daughter among them.

"Are you okay, daddy?" Katrina said, her large violet eyes staring at him. Mai's violet eyes. Jon turned away from her.

"I'm fine," Jon said as a doctor walked down the hall towards them. Jon abruptly stood up; Katrina remained seated in her fuzzy pink pajamas, and faced the doctor.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this," the doctor said. "But, we tried our hardest."

"And?" Jon said, a flicker of hope rising in his chest. "How is she?"

The doctor shifted uncomfortably. "We tried our hardest, but…Mai Tenaiko was pronounced dead at 9:00 pm. I'm sorry for your loss."

Jon eyes immediately flickered to the clock. It read '9:30.' A smile crept on Jon's lips.

"She's been dead for 30 minutes, and you idiots refused to inform me?"

"Sir," the doctor said, now angry. "You have to understand, there's nothing we can do-"

"Get your ass in there and bring her back!" Jon shouted, grabbing the doctor's neck. The other patients jumped up and pulled them apart.

"Security!" the shaken doctor said.

"You listen to me," Jon said, three people were holding him back. "I hope for every person you kill you think of this, got it? I hope for every kill you do, you sink that much lower in hell, got it? I'll leave, but this won't be the last you see of me, you got that?"

"How did she die?"

"Katrina, I'm not in the mood," Jon said. Katrina walked to the shutters and opened them. She sighed at her father.

"Tsk, tsk, dad. You've been drinking again. Mom's only been dead for a year."

"Why are you so cheerful?" Jon said, rubbing his eyes painfully.

"Someone has to have the energy to pick up after you," Katrina replied, harshly. Jon stopped rubbing his eyes to look at his daughter.

"Just the other day you were acting like a three year old. Now you act like your 16."

"I'm very mature for my age," Katrina said, picking up beer bottles and disposing them.

"You know the meaning of that word?" Jon said, getting off the couch and limping to the bathroom mirror. His daughter was right, he was getting sloppy.

"Don't you?" Katrina said, skipping into the bathroom. She grabbed her father's razor and shaving cream and put it on the counter. Jon grinned at his daughter and started covering his face with shaving cream. Katrina watched eagerly from the toilet.

"Ya gonna me the whole time?" Jon said, watching her from the corner of his eyes. Katrina nodded.

"Daddy, when can I shave?"

"When you're old enough," Jon said, shaving his face.

"Okay," Katrina said. Silence ensued until Katrina cleared her throat. "Where do babies come from?"

Jon almost slit his lip with the razor. He looked at Katrina to make sure she was serious.

She was.

"No," Jon said, resuming his shaving. "You cannot have a boyfriend until you're 17."

"Daddy!" Katrina cried out. "You changed the subject."

Jon sighed as he put down the razor. He had been changing a lot of subjects recently, especially the ones about her mother. Jon washed the remaining shaving cream off and he turned to his daughter.

"You can ask me any question," Jon said. "Except that one. I'll tell you on your seventh birthday."

"Cool!" Katrina squealed. "Okay then, where and when did you meet mom?"

_What did I get myself into?_ "Well, we met a long time ago, when your mom and some friends and I all did some great adventures together. After those adventures ended, I never saw your mom again until I divorced Chantal and met Mai in Kyoto that summer."

"OK," Katrina said. Jon walked out of the bathroom door and into the messy kitchen. He busied himself with dirty dishes before Katrina walked over and plopped on the dining room table.

"How did mom die?" Katrina whispered softly. Jon put the pot he was holding onto the kitchen counter a little too hard, making a loud 'bang.' Katrina jumped.

"What was it you were screaming?" Jon asked. "Demon's going to kill her?"

"I don't remember," Katrina said. "It seemed…I was just shouting stuff."

"Just after that, you were sucked into a portal. But, you came back not long after that. Do you remember what happened?"

Katrina shook her head. "I don't remember much about those two days. That's why I'm asking you."

Jon nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're here."

"Promise me you'll stop drinking?" Katrina said, walking over to the drawer to get the silverware. "I mean, I know it's only every once in awhile, but it's not healthy."

Jon smiled as he dried the pan and turned the stove on. "Okay, but only if you stop playing 20 questions with me. It's quite annoying."

Katrina smiled at him as she reached into the drawer. "Deal. Oh, what's this?"

Jon turned away from the stove and gasped. Katrina was clutching…a digivice.

"Katrina? Give it to me."

"Something weird is going on," Katrina said as it flashed. "I'm suddenly seeing the night mommy died."

"Katrina?" Jon said, turning the stove off. He inched to his daughter. "Katrina, honey? Look at me."

Katrina looked at him, and he jumped back in shock. Her eyes were grey, and she looked terrified.

"Daddy, make it stop!"  
"Give me the device," Jon said, holding out his hand. Just as he touched it, a portal opened up above them. Katrina started floating up.

"Katrina! Stop! Don't take her!"

The last thing Jon remembered were Katrina's eyes turning back to violet, and her last words:

"It's okay, daddy. I'll be back."


	3. Chapter 2: Goddesses End?

_**Digimon 3: Lost Prophecy**_

**Part Two: Goddesses End?**

"She's rebelling," Katrina said. "We have to stop her!"

"But," TK said. "We can't do anything against an ultimate! And Pagumon's too tired to fight!"

Katrina turned to Kari. "No, Kari has to fight her."

"Why Kari?" Izzy asked, running to them.

"Because," Adrian explained. "Kari's a goddess."

_----------_

* * *

"I can't be."

"Haven't you ever wondered why you're so close with the digimon?" Katrina said, urging her to fight.

"It has nothing to do with that," Kari argued. "It's my crest; my crest gave me these powers-"

"Your crest is also a symbol of the goddess," Adrian said. "What are you scared of, anyway?"

"This," Kari said. "I've been a goddess for almost 13 years and no one's told me?"

Katrina put her hand over Kari's hand. "Now you know how I felt."

Kari looked into Katrina's purple eyes and nodded. "Only if you help me."

Katrina smiled. "Of course." Katrina turned to the others. "You have to escape, all of you! Use your digimon and return to the Real World! If Kari and I don't make it back…" Katrina looked at the girl.

"Don't come back for us," Kari finished. "If two goddesses can't make it out, then none of us will."

Adrian bit his lip and took a step forward. "Sis…"

"I'm doing this, Adrian," Katrina said, boldly. "If Kari and I can't do this, no one can. So go, before you're hurt in the crossfire."

Adrian nodded. He turned to the other four people. "Let's go."

"You sure about this?" TK asked, hesitating. Adrian nodded.

"They can handle it themselves. We'll wait outside for you."

Katrina shook her head. "Go to the hotel. We'll see you there."

Adrian reluctantly agreed, and the five of them took off towards the exit.

"About time," LadyDevimon said. "Took them long enough to flee."

"They're not fleeing," Katrina argued. "They're dodging the battle field."

"Oh?" LadyDevimon said, surprised. "You're not going to hurt you own little digimon, are you?"

"Watch me," Katrina said, her eyes turning white. Her hand shot out towards her digimon and a golden light emitted from her wrist. The golden rope caught her digimon by surprise and pinned her arms by her side.

"You can't harm me!" the angry digimon shouted.

"Watch me," Katrina said, her eyes turning to normal. She dropped her hand and the golden band hardened around LadyDevimon. "You know better than to underestimate your master."

"You're not my master!" LadyDevimon shouted. Katrina just shook her head.

"I'm your master, partner, and friend."

LadyDevimon stopped struggling to look at Katrina.

"Now Kari!"

"Okay," Kari said, surprised by what she saw. I wonder if I can do that. "You ready Gatomon?"

"Well, I can't do this myself," Gatomon said, taking a step forward.

"Um, how do I do this?" Kari asked, awkwardly. Katrina frowned.

"You've been a goddess for almost 13 years and you don't know how to use your powers?"

"Just shut up and help me, will you?" Kari said angrily. She couldn't help it, she was scared. A breeze blew through her hair. Katrina grinned.

"There, use your rage for power. And remember, you don't always have to use the light to digivolve Gatomon."

Kari smiled. "Katrina..."

Katrina's smile vanished. "No, no 'thank you's' yet. We don't know if we'll be able to make it out alive yet."

Kari nodded and turned back to her digimon. "Let's do this." Her digimon nodded and Kari could already feel the power building up inside her.

"Gatomon digivolve to..."

A bright pink light showered the room as Gatomon transformed into her ultimate form:

"AngeWomon."

"Oh?" LadyDevimon said, struggling. "I'm not partial to blondes."

"You won't be here long enough to hate me," Angewomon said, bring her hands over her head.

"No!" Kari shouted, a light emitting from her chest. "You can't kill her!"

"It's okay," Katrina said, standing next to Kari. She, too, had a light glowing on her chest. "AngeWomon has to do what's right...and so do you."

Katrina's words hurt Kari, causing a pang in her heart. AngeWomon looked at them.

"Kari? What do I do?"

"C'mon Kari," Katrina said to the girl. "I know you've been through a lot in the last five years, but it's no time to stop. Remember the past evil you and the others have fought. Remember the courage and love you felt? The hope and friendship? Well, mix those feelings together and you get light and harmony."

Kari looked at her. "Won't you be mad if I kill LadyDevimon?"

Katrina gave her a warm smile. "I'm already mad at myself. And I know doing this is for the best."

Kari sighed and nodded. "Okay then, AngeWomon!"

AngeWomon looked at her. "Kari?"

"You can borrow some of my powers."

"Mine too," Katrina said, holding up her crest. "Get rid of this evil."

AngeWomon absorbed the powers from Kari and Katrina, then turned to LadyDevimon, grinning.

"See you in hell. Heaven's Charm!"

"I'll save you a seat!" LadyDevimon cried as she vanished in a fury of pink and lavender lights. Silence ended this battle as AngeWomon shrunk back down to Gatomon.

"Whew, that took a lot out of me."

"You did great," Katrina said, dropping to her knees. "I just wish I could control her."

"You have us now," Kari said, kneeling next to Katrina. "We'll help you train her."

Katrina smiled at her, and allowed Kari and Gatomon help her to her feet. "Well, that seemed a little easy."

"Let's go home and celebrate," Kari said, smiling. "The Digiworld is safe now."

"Y'know," Katrina said as they neared the exit. "You shouldn't jinx it."

As if on cue, the door slammed shut. Kari ran to it and pulled the knob.

It was locked.

"You jinxed it," Katrina said. Kari stopped jabbing the knob to glare at her.

"We're locked in a bad guy's castle and your telling jokes?"

"Ex-bad guy," Katrina said. Her brows furrowed together. "This building's going to collapse on us."

"Say what?" Kari said, turning from the door. "You mean, the building's going to fall down?"

"On us," Katrina said. The books on the bookshelf and the portraits started rattling as a minor shaking insued.

"This day _really _sucks," Kari said, walking to Katrina. "What do we do now?"

"We sit it out," Katrina said. "It's a good idea if the castle vanishes. That way this part of the Digital World becomes light again."

"What are we now, quitters?" Gatomon said angrily to them. "We can't sit here and get flattened."

"Yes we will," Katrina said as the shaking increased in velocity. She slid to the floor as the ceiling gave way, narrowly missing them.

"We are goddesess, right?" Kari said, sitting next to her. Katrina smiled at Kari and clenched her hand.

"We are immortal," Katrina whispered. With that, the castle gave a sudden jerk and the castle fell on them.

* * *

"We've been walking for hours," Yolei moaned. "And now you're telling me we can't get back home?"

"I'm trying my best, Yolei," Izzy replied, trying to be patient. He was kneeling next to the TV screen, trying to find the right gate to China.

"That's one thing I didn't miss as a statue," Hawkmon spoke up. "Yolei's whining."

"Watch it, mister," Yolei growled, rounding on him. "Or I'll pluck your feathers and serve you for dinner!"

Hawkmon took a step back, shocked.

"Can't we get along?" Sora said. "We just defeated the digimon of the century."

"I still don't like the idea of Katrina and Kari in there with a lose digimon," Adrian said, looking over the cliff at the castle. The others had managed to escape the maze of a castle and find a close screen; which was at the museum. But the only problem was it was locked, now Izzy had to find a screen close to their hotel.

"They'll be okay," Mimi said, standing next to him. "Hey, the fog's clearing up. Maybe they stopped her."

"Just in time," Matt said, joining them. "Maybe we can wait for them after all."

"Like we have a choice," Izzy said, sighing and standing up to face them. "This screen won't go to the shop. We'll have to find another screen."

"Just great!" Yolei whined. "We have to walk some more!"

"And listen to your whining!' TK teased. "Well, if Izzy can't figure it out, I guess no one else can."

"Let's go," Biyomon said. "Before night falls. Or some of Demon's remaining henchmen attack us."

Adrian looked at Gazimon and both shared a smile dispite the situation. "Okay, let's go."

"Wait," Izzy said as the screen flashed back on. "It's...working."

"Say what?" TK said, looking at him in surprised. "You just said we-"

"Look!" Mimi said, gasping. Adrian and the others spun around to look back over the cliff. The castle was shaking violently before it finally collapsed.

"Weren't Kari and Katrina in there?" Sora said, shakily. A light clicked in Adrian's brain. He ran to the edge of the cliff, trying to look for them over the edge.

"They're not here," Yolei said. "Where are they?"

"No," Adrian said, forcing back his tears. "No, she can't be-"

"We need to go back to the Real World while the gate's still open," Matt said calmly. "We're not sure how long it'll stay open."

"She can't be..." Adrian said. "She promised she'd be here..."

"You just saw a whole castle fall on her," Gazimon said, lightly.

"Gazimon!" Gabumon exclaimed. Gazimon cringed.

"Sorry."

"Katrina," Adrian said falling to his knees. "KATRINA!"


	4. Chapter 3: Bailing Us Out

**Part Three: Bailing Us Out**

"She can't be..." Adrian said. "She promised she'd be here..."

"You just saw a whole castle fall on her," Gazimon said, lightly.

"Gazimon!" Gabumon exclaimed. Gazimon cringed.

"Sorry."

"Katrina," Adrian said falling to his knees. "KATRINA!"

-------------

* * *

Silence.

Dead silence.

Death.

It seemed like a funeral in the room, only the people in the room weren't wearing black.

They were wearing sad faces.

"When is your dad going to pick us up?" Matt said, breaking the silence. The digidestined were sitting the the museum jail, having been discovered 'invading' the souvenir shop with their 'stuffed animals' by a frightened security-guard.

Adrian shrugged. "I don't care. I'm happy in here, caged with this memory."

"Adrian," Sora said, but she didn't continue.

"It'll be okay," TK said, stroking Patamon. "The digimon made it out. I wonder why?"

"I've been wondering the same thing," Izzy replied from the ground with his digimon. "The portal just seemed to...open up when the castle collapsed."

"You think that..." Yolei said, but she couldn't bring it out.

"Katrina and Kari opened the gate for us?" Mimi finished bluntly. "Probably. Either they did or an evil digimon did."

"Do you still think that there is an evil digimon out there?" TK asked. He looked at Izzy who was deep in thought.

"Definatly," Izzy said, looking at them. "The evil digimon is like a monarchy."

"You mean, like a princess?" Mimi asked. Izzy sighed.

"Sort of, except there are no kings and queens. Only heirs."

"Heir to the throne," Matt said. "That's a great new song for my band."

"Matt!" Sora exclaimed. "This is no time to be thinking about music."

"So, we find the heirs and destroy them?" Adrian asked. "Then what? Peace and harmony reign in the Digital World?"

"'Peace' and 'harmony' are the same thing, dummy," Yolei exclaimed.

"Too bad she's gone," Adrian growled back.

Silence filled the room after that.

* * *

The skies outside Tokyo filled with clouds and, eventually, a thunderstorm. Children scrambled home as the fierce lightning cracked the skies with light and the roaring thunder shook tall skyscrapers. The rain patter on the umbrellas of people trying to get home and soon the streets were empty.

Almost empty.

Two cloaked figures walked through the streets; searching, looking, wandering. The two figures had no idea what they were doing; they weren't stupid, they were lost.

Just lost.

"What are we looking for?" said figure #1, the slightly shorter one.

"We'll know when we find it," said figure #2, the taller one. "But for now we keep walking."

"It seems a little...bland, doesn't it?" figure #1 asked.

"Maybe," figure #2 spoke up. "But, I have a feeling we've been here before."

"Maybe we have," figure #1 said. "We don't know what or where we've before."

"We don't remember much of anything."

The two clocked figures continued walking in the pouring rain. Figure #1 looked up and rain fell into the cloak's face.

"It's cold."

"Just like our feelings," figure #2 said. They continued walking.

* * *

"Guys!"

"Hey, it's Tai!" Sora said, jumping over to the jail door. "Over here!"

"I never thought my friends would turn out to be criminals," Davis said, running next to Tai.

"I take it you made it to the Digital World?" Ken said, emerging with Jon.

"Did we ever!" TK said, not knowing whether to smile or frown.

"So, what happened?" Tai asked. "Did you get him?"

The other digidestined looked at each other, the air changing.

"You did kill him, didn't you?" Ken asked.

TK nodded. "Yeah, but at a cost."

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked, narrowing his eyes. "All of you are here-"

"Where's Kari?" Davis asked, looking around the jail cell at everyone. "And that new girl, Katrina?"

Everyone's attention focused on Adrian, who sighed. He stood up and walked over to Tai. "She...Kari's a goddess, Tai. She and my sister...I mean Katrina, sacrificed themselves to save us. Demon's castle fell on them, and we're pretty sure we didn't see them escape."

Davis' mouth opened in surprise. "You mean, Kari is...?"

"No," Tai said, gripping the bars so tighly that his knuckles turned white. "No, I don't believe it."

"It was for a good cause," Sora said, walking to him. "She'll be remembered."

"NO!" Tai said, banging the door with his leg. Sora took a shocked stepped back as Tai paced the floor. "She's not gone, she escaped somehow!"

"How, Tai?" Adrian said, angrily. "We saw them die with our own eyes!"

Tai stopped pacing to glare at Adrian, along with everyone else.

There.

He had said it.

Now that Adrian had said it, it seemed real. Kari, Katrina, Gatomon, and LadyDevimon all killed in that castle. Why hadn't they escaped first? Why didn't they let the others help them?

Because goddesses can see the future. Katrina saw it coming. Why hadn't Kari? Kari wasn't ready for...this.

Adrian turned away from Tai to look at Jon. Jon looked choked up, but he didn't shed a tear. Adrian wished he were as strong.

"Let's go home," Jon said, using the keys to free them. "Your parents will be wondering where you are."

The plane ride wasn't as lively, although there were twice as many people on the plane. Matt and Sora were sitting with Tai in the aisle seats, trying to calm him. Adrian and Jon were sitting in the window seats next to them, somber. The only people who were considered 'lively' were Davis, Ken, and TK, who occupied the aisle seats behind Tai, Matt, and Sora. Yolei and Izzy shared the window seats behind Jon and Adrian.

"So, what do we do now?" Yolei asked them. Davis leaned over Ken to look at Yolei.

"What do you mean 'what do we do now'?"

"We're still digidestined," Yolei said. "We still have to save the Digital World."

"How can you think about the Digital World after what just happened!" TK snapped. Yolei bit her lip; she looked as if she were about to cry.

"Give it a rest, TK," Matt said from the seat in front of him. "If you still want friends, stop thinking about Kari."

TK gave Matt a shocked looked before sighing. "Sorry, Yolei."

"I really miss her too," Yolei said before the plane was quiet again. "Are we always going to be like this?"

"Be like _what_? Davis said before anyone else did.

"Like this," Yolei said, looking at the younger digidestined. "Miserable. Depressed. Saddened by the loss of one of us?"

"Not for long," Matt said. "Sure, it'll be rough in the beginning, but only time can heal some deep wounds."

Yolei sniffed as tears started running down her cheeks.

"Yolei," TK said, trying to shut her up. He felt hot tears burning his eyes. He took a shaky breath to stop them from falling.

"She's not coming back, is she?" Yolei said, her nose running too. Izzy frowned next to her and handed her a hankerchef from the airplane bag. Before TK could stopped them, his own bitter tears ran down his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 4: The Prophet

_**Digimon 3: Lost Prophecy**_

**Part Four: The Prophet**

""Yolei," TK said, trying to shut her up. He felt hot tears burning his eyes.

He took a shaky breath to stop them from falling.

"She's not coming back, is she?" Yolei said, her nose running too.

Izzy frowned next to her and handed her a hankerchef from the airplane bag. Before TK could stop them,

his own bitter tears ran down his cheeks."

* * *

"Izzy...can you hear me?"

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Help me, Izzy! I need you!"

"No, leave me alone. What are you doing? No, stop, stop! Don't touch me!"

"Izzy, wake up, you're having a nightmare!"

Izzy Izumi's eyes snapped open and the first thing that greeted him in the conscious world was cold sweat and his mother.

"Heh, another nightmare, huh?" Izzy said, sitting up. The blankets were tangeled around him and his mother helped free him from it's cottony grasp.

"You've been having them too often," Mrs. Izumi said, frowning. "Ever since you came back from the museum."

Izzy realized she was right, the museum trip had been almost 4 weeks ago, and he was still dreaming about the castle...Demon...Katrina...

"Do I need to take you to a psychologist," Mrs. Izumi said, standing back up to open the window for some February air. "Or are you going to tell mommy what happened to make you so miserable?"

_Besides the fact you forgot who I really was, a digidestined, and that we ran into another digital monster and my best friends dead, and I'm using run-on sentances to express my feelings, no nothing's wrong_. Izzy shook his head, but his mother wasn't pleased.

"Well, if things get any worse, I'm taking you to a counselor."

Something clicked inside Izzy's mind and he eagerly jumped up. "Mom, would it be okay if I went over to Tai's house?"

"Are you crazy?" Mrs. Izumi said, walking to the door. "It's 2 in the morning! Maybe by 10 I'll let you go, but for now, sleep. And try not to wake the whole apartment doing it."

* * *

Deja Vu, Tai thought as he woke up in his room. Exactly one month ago, Kari had woken him up to get ready for school just after the fight with MaloMyotismon and Owikawa. But now...

Kari.

The word floated through Tai's mind and he remember the day he had returned on the plane without her. He had lied to his parents, he told them she had died of hypothermia when she lended her jacket to a little kid, and he body was washed away with the tsunami flood. It was cheesy, but they believed it and now they were mourning.

Mourning.

Tai sighed sadly. He hadn't spoken much lately, and his parents kept telling him to 'move on,' but he couldn't help but feel responsible for her death. Not just her though.

Katrina.

Katrina had died to, but she was lucky. Her dad and brother knew her real cause of death, and Tai hadn't heard from Adrian since. Adrian was doing poorly on the track team, and Tai was failing Japanese, English, and Social Studies. Tai had overheard from Matt and Sora's conversation that TK wasn't doing to well either.

Sora.

Tai had heard rumors that Matt was going to ask Sora out on Valentine's day. Strangely enough, Tai couldn't care less if they got married.

"Honey? Could you please take out the trash?" came the voice of Mrs. Kamiya.

"No," Tai called back through the door.

"Get off your butt and do your chores," Mrs. Kamiya answered back. "I'm tired of you moping around 24/7. Move on, it's what Kari wants us to do."

"You don't know what the hell she wants 'cause she's dead," Tai mumbled, but he rolled out of bed, tossed on clothes, and walked into the kitchen.

"It's great to see you're helping us out," Mrs. Kamiya said from the kitchen. It seemed she dropped her bad cooking habit after Kari's death. Tai shrugged noislessly and reached for the trash bag.

"Yeah, it's nice to see we're one big family again," Mr. Kamiya said, smiling at his wife from behind the newspaper.

"How can you live like this?" Tai said, from the door. The smiles were wiped clean off of his parents.

"What honey?" Mrs. Kamiya said, putting the plate down.

"It's so sick!" Tai said, spinning around. "Kari's dead, and all you give a damn about is having a happy family?"

"Now son," Mr. Kamiya said, rising to his feet. "Don't raise your voice-"

"Yes, I'm going to raise my voice!" Tai said, throwing the front door open. "Good riddence, you murderers!"

Tai stormed out of the door and realized he hadn't even taken the trash bag with him. With a sigh, Ta weighted the possibilites of what his parents would do if he went back inside. Instead of retrieving the trash bag, Tai turned from the apartment and went down the balcony. He passed many apartment doors, some empty, most full; and read each name until he paused outside of a certain door. Tai had been wondering if Mr. Jon was going to pull out of the house. Maybe Jon believed that Katrina would come back, like she had seven years ago. But this was for real, Katrina was never coming back.

Neither was Kari.

Tai spun around when he heard panting behind him. Tai first thought was Adrian, to come check up on his dad. Tai wasn't in the social mood, but he needed to see how the boy was doing. The panting got closer and the first thing Tai saw was red hair.

"Izzy?" _Oh, I'm definatly _not _in the social mood_! "What are you doing here?"

"Tai?" Izzy said, looking just as surprised as he did. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Uh, I dunno," Tai said sarcastically as Izzy walked over to him. "Maybe I live here?"

"Nevermind," Izzy said as he rang the doorbell to apartment "Strauss."

"Are you checking up on him?" Tai said, mellow.

"Not really," Izzy said, biting his lip. "I just wanted to ask him something."

"About what?" Tai said, surprised. "Do you think he's in the mood to talk?"

"I think this is very important, for Kari and Katrina's sake," Izzy argued back.

"That's it!" Tai said, angrily. "The girls are dead and you want to talk to Jon about godde-"

"Hello Koushiro, Taichi," came the groggy voice from the man who opened the door. "Come in."

Tai gaped as the man stepped aside to let them in. Tai had never actually been in the Strauss' household before. It was small and modern, except for the large oil painting of a beautiful Japanese woman hanging beside the large plasma television.

"Tha's Mai," Jon said, following Tai's gaze to the painting. "She looks like Katrina, doesn't she. They both have a lot in common, their hair, their eyes, there digimon, their cause of dea-"

"Mr. Strauss," Izzy said, clearing his throat. Jon didn't bother to correct him. "I was wondering if I could ask you something? I know it may seem insensitive, but-"

"Don't ask then," Tai said, sitting down on the sofa.

"I don't mind," Jon said, sitting in the recliner next to the sofa. "Please, have a seat and continue. Are you still having those strange dreams?"

"Dreams?" Tai said as Izzy sat next to him. "What kind of dreams?"  
"I think they're linked to the goddesses," Izzy continued. "I started having these weird dreams since Katrina showed up. Ever since Matt, Sora, and Katrina landed in the Digital World that night, I kept having these dark...premonitions, you could call them. And now...my dreams are all mixed up. I feel completely lost in my dreams. Do you think my dreams are linked to Kari and Katrina?"

Jon listened to Izzy's story with interest while Tai tried to soak everything up. When Izzy finished, Jon stood up and walked to the cabinet next to the TV. He pulled out a old leather-bound album and flipped the pages. He stopped at a page and handed the book to Tai and Izzy. Six 13-year-old kids were waving back at them, grinning and laughing, looking as if they were enjoying themselves.

"That's me in the middle," Jon said, pointing to the blonde kid in the page. "I was such a trouble-maker back then. The tall brown-haired guy I'm giving the bunny-ears to is Tobias Wyatt, my best man and Chantel's brother. That's Chantel on my left, she had glasses back then. Next to Chantel is Mai, of course, and the red-head next to her is Rikko Tsurasa, her best friend. The last guy is Tiron Tanima, we used to be worst enemies, but now we're best of friends."

"The old Digidestined," Tai said, looking up. Jon smiled and nodded.

"Yes, and you know what else? We started our Digital World adventures when Chantel and Toby moved to our neighborhood. Not long after our adventures begun Toby started having strange dreams too. Eventually, he told us about having a dream of a strange prophecy fortelling the creation and purpose of goddesses. We never found it, but we didn't have time to ponder over it because Demon was going to destroy the Digiworld."

"Apocalymon," Tai said. "So, there's a prophecy out there that can probably help us out? But, what's Izzy connection to this?"

"He's the Prophet," Jon said. Tai and Izzy looked at each other, frowning.

"'Prophet'?" Izzy said. "As in fortelling events before they happen?"

"But, how come he couldn't save them?" Tai said, his mourning pain returning. "And more importantly, why is he still a prophet? I mean they're...gone now."

"There are many answers, naive one," Jon said, looking as if his mourning pains had returned too. "Maybe the prophecy fortells of a way to restore peace and light to the digital world, maybe it tells of fallen goddesses."

"Maybe it tells of a way to bring them back," Tai whispered, hopeful. Jon gave a small smile before sighing.

"Don't get too hopeful, Tai."

"We have to find it," Tai said as the phone rang. Jon got up to get it as Izzy looked at Tai curiosly. "We'll use your knowledge and my courage to uncode it!"

"But we don't even know where to look," Izzy said, already starting to go pesimistic. "The Digital World is so big and-"

"11 o'clock on Friday?" Jon was saying. "Yes, and no reception. Just a short ceremony. Ok. Thank you so much. 'Bye."  
"Who was that?" Tai said before he could stop him. Jon humg up the phone and sighed.

"The funeral home. We're having a funeral this Friday at 11."

"A funeral?" Tai said, jumping to his feet. "For who? Katrina?"  
"She's been gone for a month," Jon said, walking back over to them. "If I don't get her death certificate in, they'll be suspicious."

"But we're not sure she's even dead!" Tai said. "They could be in the Digital World, processing themselves! I mean, they died as data-"

"Enough, Tai." It was Izzy. "Reality check, Tai. They're gone, and even if they _were_ processing themselves again, they wouldn't be back for another hundred years. Now, let's go, this lack of sleep is wearing me out."

"I don't believe you," Tai said and they looked up at him. "Two of our own just vanished in thin air, and you guys think they're dead?"

"Tai, we saw a castle fall on them," Izzy said angrily.

"So?" Tai argued back. "ig deal, so we assume they're dead. What if they're not? What if they somehow escaped?"

"We didn't see them escape," Izzy said.

"We didn't see them trapped in the castle either," Tai continued. "Every night I have this dream that Kari and Katrina are in that castle, and Kari calls for my help. But, everytime I search through the rubble for her, I never find her. Not a body, not a shred of clothes, nada. Do you think it means something?"  
Izzy looked at Jon who shook his head and sighed. "Dreams are what we want to come true-"

"Are you saying Izzy's the only one that can have 'special' dreams?" Tai asked angrily. Without an answer, Tai stormed out of the house.


	6. Chapter 5: General Chat

_**Digimon 3: Lost Prophecy**_

**Part Five: General Chat**

""Do you think it means something?"  
Izzy looked at Jon who shook his head and sighed.

"Dreams are what we want to come true-"

"Are you saying Izzy's the only one that can have 'special' dreams?"

Tai asked angrily. Without an answer, Tai stormed out of the house."

* * *

"Are you going to his party?" Sora asked Matt. Matt looked up from the guitar catalog magazine up at Sora who was lounging on TK's bed. Ms. Takaishi, Matt's mother, had asked Matt to come over and cheer his brother up. Mr. Ishida was estatic to have Matt out of the house to visit his brother. Sora just so happened to be visiting Matt. TK was currently in the kitchen, trying to keep a microwavable burrito from burning his fingers.

"Who's party?" Matt said. He was sitting on the floor in front of TK's bed, letting Sora stroke his blonde hair. "Izzy's?"

"Yeah," Sora said, smiling. "His Sweet 16. Well, I dunno what guys call it, but we need to hire cators, dancers, get plenty of appetizers, entertainers, and a car!"

"A car?" Matt said, flipping through the catalog again. "We can't drive until we're 18."

"Mimi can drive," Sora said. "And she just turned 16."

"In the States you can be 16 to get your liscense."

"Oh," Sora said. "Well, let's go to Florida or California for summer vacation and get our liscense there."

"What's the point?" Matt said, dropping the catalog again to look at her. "We can't drive when we come back here."

"So?" Sora said, sitting up. "No one has to know."

"But I do," Matt said, a sly grin on his face. Sora sighed.

"You don't count," Sora said. Matt jumped to his feet and tackled Sora off the bed and onto the ground.

"Ow!" Sora said, gggling.

"I don't count, huh?" Matt said. Sora looked at Matt. He had the most beautiful blue eyes ever...WHAM!

The door flung open and whacked Matt in the back of his head as TK walked in with a hot plate of food.

"Hey, no frisky stuff!" TK said. "And sorry bro, didn't see you there."

"No prob," Matt said through gritted teeth, clutching his head. Sora gave a small giggle.

"You heard the man, no frisky stuff," Sora said, getting to herknees and helping Matt stand up. "Are you going to Izzy's party, TK?"

"Am I invited?" TK asked, handing the plate of burritos to Sora and Matt.

"Sure," Sora said. "We'll having the entire gang there. Izzy, me, you, Matt, Joe, Mimi, Ken, Davis, Cody, Adrian, Tai, Kari and Katri-"

Silence filled the room. TK sighed.

"We can go to San Fransisco for summer vacation," Sora said, changing the subject. It was too late to change it.

"One month and you're still in a slump," Matt said, shaking his head. "Davis snapped out of it three weeks ago."

"He has Ken," TK said. "And besides, he doesn't know the meaning of true love."

"He was Kari's biggest fan," Matt said. "And I didn't know you loved her this much."

"No, I don't love her," TK said, blushing.

"Then what are you trying to say?" Matt almost shouted angrily.

"Matt," Sora hissed as TK slumped to the ground. "TK's confused and not sure what she feels. What if it had been me or him that died instead of Kari? TK's doing the right thing."

That was big sister Sora for you.

"There's a funeral," TK said softly. "On Friday."

Matt and Sora looked at each other.

"Friday's the day after tomorrow," Sora said slowly.

"Funeral? You're joking!" Matt shouted, getting to his feet. "What the hell's wrong with these people?"

"Matt, lower your voice," Sora snapped. "Let them do what they want! We could at least go and pay our respects! Look out for TK for once, where's the overprotective brother?"

"I am," Matt said, angrily. "If there's a funeral, it proves that they're dead."

"TK needs closure," Sora said, arguing back. "He can't wallow in the little false hope that Kari's still alive!"

"I've had it with you, Sora!" Matt said. "Every action or idea I come up with to help out TK, you squash it like a bug!"

Sora grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him out of TK's room into the living room, shutting the door behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Matt said, curious but also angry.

"If you want to look out for your brother, we could at least break up away from him so that he doesn't feel it's his fault we broke up."

"There you go again!" Matt said, throwing his hands up. "You assume what I'm going to do!"

"I _know_ what you're going to do, Yamato Ishida! You're so preditable!"

"Now you're saying I'm common?" Matt said angrily.

"You obviously have to be," said Sora as Ms. Takaishi came to inspect the noise. "Since I picked you up at summer camp!"

That was it. Matt snapped. He pulled his fist back and punched Sora in the cheek. It wasn't until his fist collided with her face that he realized what he was doing.

"Sora!" Matt said as his mom gasped and ran to the girl. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Sora fist struck Matt in the middle of his nose, he heard a crack, and he fell backwards, his eye smacking the sofa.

"Don't _ever_ hit a girl!" Sora said, her cheek was scratched and bruised. "Especially if one fights back."

"Oh Sora, honey, are you okay?" Ms. Takaishi said. Sora nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I'll go home now."

"Okay," Ms. Takaishi said, getting up to go to her son. Matt sat up, pinching his nose to stop the blood. Ms. Takaishi raised her hand andslapped Matt's arm.

"Ow, is being beat up by one girl enough?" Matt said. By the way he talked, his nose wasn't broken. His eye throbbed though.

"Never hit a girl in my presence," Ms. Takaishi said. "TK would never do that. What has your father been teaching you?"

"TK's a big pansy who's crying over a dead girl," Matt said, preparing for another whack. Instead, his mother just shook her head and went to the freezer. She pulled out an ice pack and placed it on his eye.

"That's going to be a black eye in an hour. Your girlfriend can punch."

"She's not my girlfriend," Matt said, moaning as the cold ice sunk onto his eye.

"Yes she is," Ms. Takaishi said. "TK is always saying how you guys are holding hands and hanging out with each other. You're even changing a little bit. Not as selfish or closed-minded as you used to be. Except for just now, but you just have to accept things."

"She's always telling me how to treat TK," Matt said.

"Well, listen to her opinions," she said simply. "Your father was always questioning my ideas, too. Just, let her speak, and try to compromise. It's good if a woman can make decisions for herself, and you. We need another smart woman in this family."

"Mo-om!" Matt said as she giggled.

"And besides," Ms. Takaishi continued. "You're not TK's mother, I am. You can't always tell TK what to do. You're not a summer camp anymore."

"Yeah, summer camp," Matt said, remembering the times in the Digital World that Matt had picked TK's choices for him. "Mom?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"No problem Matt. Oh, and remember to say sorry to Sora. You might want to find something to cover your eye with. Not too pretty."

* * *

"You think there's some kind of prophecy lying around?" Cody Hidaasked surprised, huddled under a blanket with a freezing Yolei.

"It's February!" Yolei shouted, making Davis roll his eyes and Ken laugh. "Why is it still so freakin' cold?"

"Anyway," Davis said. "What's the deal with Tai, Izzy? And what's so special about this prophecy?"

"Well," Izzy said from the floor in front of Cody and Yolei. "Mr. Jon and I thought that the prophecy was probably filled with information to get them back."

"You think that we can get them back?" Yolei said, hope in her tone. Izzy shook his head.

"No. No matter how powerful a human is, she cannot get back."

"Wait," Cody said, thinking. "Let's consider this: Kari and Katrina are sent to the data realm to be regrouped, like digimon are after they die,and they're highly fragile data. Let's say that Katrina's powers lie in her data, won't she be able to teleport out of the Digital World?"

"Or into the Digital World," Ken said. He and Davis were sitting on Izzy's bed. "But if Izzy's right about the process taking over a century to do, then Katrina's data hasn't been able to completey reestablish itself. She's lost a lot of data, and now she's probably a feelingless being or a morbid blob. It depends on what was saved and deleted."

"Or it could be the other way," Izzy said, his eyes lit up the way it always did when he came with a 'prodigious' conclusion. The younger kids gave him a weird look. "Okay, picture this: Katrina and Kari realize the castle was going to fall on them. Katrina and Kari realize they were going to be crushed, so the grab each other's hands or something, and Katrina's powers act on her feelings-"

"Her teleportation," Yolei said, following along.

"Yes," Izzy continued. "So, since they're joined together, Kari's hidden goddesspowers add a boost to Katrina's powers."

"And they teleport out," Yolei said, slowly rising to her feet. "But, wait. Isn't the teleportation linked by the data realm?"

"And the area was slowly being depleted," Ken put in.

"But, didn't Kari's boost bring them through?" Davis asked him.

"Affirmitive," Izzy said. "But, at a cost. As Kari and Katrina were passing through the data realm, some of their data was deleted as they were passing through."

"But only a little bit because of the extra boost, right?" Cody said.

"Hang on," Yolei said. "Our world and the Digital World are alternate universes, but they rotate in different directions. Katrina's teleportation powers are also linked by the universes."

Davis gave her a confused look and Cody and Ken were lost. "Huh?"

"Let's say this," Izzy said. Yolei gave him a 'thanks for paying attention' look and let him continue. "Her teleportation power isn't like in the movies, where you can teleport to the grocery store or Texas by will. Let's say if she were in this room right now, and she were to teleport, she could end up somewhere in the Digital World, like Primary Village. She can't pick and choose where in the Digital World she wants to go, she just goes there depending on where on Earth she is."

"And since our Earth rotates differently," Ken continued catching on. "If she were to go back to Primary village two hours later, she could end up in the apartment two doors down."

"Exactly!" Izzy said.

"But, wait," Yolei said, sitting back dow. "If they did teleport out of the Digital World, we have no clue where they are."

"The world is big," Davis said. "Is it possible they could be on Saturn?"

Ken shook his head. "The Digital World is only linked to our Earth. So, let's link Izzy's dreams to the goddesses feelings. You say inyour dreams you're confused and lost?"

Izzy nodded.

"So, Kari and Katrina must be lost," Yolei said. "What are the chances that going through the data realm only gave them ammesia?"

"A 90 chance," Izzy said. "Since the area wasn't deleting itself too quickly, and their powers gave them a great boost."

"So we look for them," Yolei said. "We'll use your dreams as a map to locate them."

"Yolei," Ken said. "And everyone else. Don't tell Adrian, or Tai, or Jon, or anyone else until we locate them."

"Or at least until after the funeral," Cody said.

"Are we done with business?" Davis asked.

"I guess so," Izzy said, standing up. "Meeting adjourned."


	7. Chapter 6: The Lost Prophecy

_**Digimon 3: Lost Prophecy**_

**Part Six: The Lost Prophecy**

""So we look for them," Yolei said. "We'll use your dreams as a map to locate them."

"Yolei," Ken said. "And everyone else. Don't tell Adrian, or Tai, or Jon, or anyone else until we locate them."

"Or at least until after the funeral," Cody said.

"Are we done with business?" Davis asked.

"I guess so," Izzy said, standing up. "Meeting adjourned.""

* * *

"Where's my boy at? Come greet uncle Toby!"

"Hello to you to, Tobias," Chantal Wyatt said, hugging her brother. "How've you been?"

"Never better," Toby said, grinning. "Ever since I heard about your-"

"Shh," Chantal said as Adrian walked in. "Adrian, Toby's here!"

"Are Tessa and Leon with you?" Adrian asked, freezing in his tracks.

"No, they had to stay home and take care of their mother for me."

Adrian sighed happily. Tessa was Adrian's crazy cousin, who'd cry and cry until she finally got what she wanted, even though she was already 12. Leon, 8, thought he was better than Adrian at everything, even though the only thing he was better at was being spoiled. Adrian loved his aunt and uncle, but wasn't too fond of his cousins.

"Now, are you going to say hi to me?"

"Of course," Adrian said, plastering a smile on his face. He hugged his uncle, but quickly pulled away.

"I have a question," Adrian said as they sat down at the kitchen table for coffee. "Are Tessa and Leon..."

"Digidestined?" Toby finished, sipping his bitter Irish coffee. "No, not yet. Hopefully not ever. Do you know how awkward it would be to explain to my wife?"

"Yeah, Bonnie wouldn't be able to handle it," Chantal said, drinking her Oolong Tea.

"Um. mom," Adrian said, putting down his glass of milk. "If you plan on making it out of the toilet and to dinner tonight, I suggest you stop drinking it."

"And if you continue to slam down that milk like that, you can go ahead and finish the bottle of Pepto Bismal, you're lactose and tolerant, remember?"

"Toushe," Adrian said, shoving his glass of milk to the side.

"So, Adrian, how are you holding up?" Toby asked. "It's a damn same. If I could just get my hands on Demon-"

"It's Adrian's turn to save the world," Chantal said. "And you wouldn't do anything, you old man."

Tobias Wyatt may be the oldest of the oringinal digidestined, but only by two years. He was now 37 years old, and his once-brown hair was now salt-and-pepper, but he still looked young and fit. Unlike Chantal, who would turn 35 on Valentine's day, who dyed her hair twice a month because of all her stress and she wasn't as petite as she wasmany years ago.

"Do you feel comfortable having a birthday party?" Toby said to Chantal.

"It's only the seventh," Chantal said, looking at the calender. "The funeral's tomorrow."

Adrian's mood changed. Toby felt the vibes. He had become an empath after being Mai's prophet all those years.

"It's okay, Adrian," Toby said. "Nobody's really gone unless you want them too."

Adrian nodded, and he felt even more guilty. That's exactly what he was doing the whole time. Forgetting her.

"Why don't you want a birthday party?" Toby asked Chantal. "It's Valentine's day; lots of pinks and reds, love and family-"

"Katrina's birthday is on February 14," Adrian said. "Was."

"Oh," Toby said, withdrawing. "Well, what would your sister want, Adrian? Would she want you to lose hair over her?"

"I can't just forget about her," Adrian argued, putting his head on his arm.

"That's not what I'm asking you to do," Toby said. "Think about it. I'm going to settle in my room, if that's okay, Chantal?"

"Of course," Chantal said, getting up. "Adrian, would you mind cleaning up the table?"

"Yes, mum," he said. Toby and Chantal's voice vanished as they continued down the hall. Adrian was glad he didn't live in a cramped apartment like his dad and Katrina did. They lived in a small complex and he liked it.

Beep: "You have reached the Wyatt residence. We're either not at home, or just can't pick up the phone right now. Please leave your name and message in the answering machine and we'll be sure to get back to you." beep.

"Hey, Chantal, you there? It's me, Tiron. I heard about Jon's daughter...I'm sorry. I'm glad you invited me to the funeral, maybe we could spend some time together, and hang out like old times. Talk to you later, bye!"

Adrian stared at the answering machine. Tiron? Why was that name familiar?

The phone rang again and Adrian reached for it, hoping to get some answers.

"Hello?"

"Adrian?" the voice said. It was a girl's voice, and it sounded scared.

"Mimi? Is it you?"  
"You have to help me," the voice said. "I'm so lost, and scared. I don't know where I am!"

"Mimi?" Adrian said. "Yolei? Sora? Who are you?"

"I'm so scared, brother!"

Adrian almost dropped the phone. He grabbed onto the wall for support.

"Katrina? Katrina, where are you!"

"Adrian, where am I? I don't remember anything!"

"Katrina? Talk to me, tell me where you are!"

"Adrian, I'm hurt, you have to help me!"

The door opened again and Toby and Chantal walked back in, jumping at Adrian's shouts.

"Katrina! You have to tell me where you are!"

"Katrina?" Toby said. "Isn't that the name of Jon's daughter?"

Chantal ran over to the phone machine and jabbed the speaker button. Katrina's voice filled the kitchen, shaken and scared.

"I'm so scared, where am I, Adrian?"

"Keep talking to her," Chantal said, mashing the record button.

"Katrina, you have to listen to me," Adrian said. "You have to be specific! What do you see around you?"

"I'm so lost, Adrian! I have no clue what to do!"

"She's not making sense," Adrian said, looking at him mom and uncle. "What do I do?"

"You have to hang up and hope she comes home."

"She's alive," Adrian said. "That's all I care about. She's alive."

"Yeah," Toby said. "But she's lost. We're not even sure if this is the real Katrina we're talking to."

"Can't you let me have one moment of peace!" Adrian shouted back. Chantal took a step forward.

"Adrian, watch our tone-"

"It's okay," Toby said. "You've raised him well, sis, but he's still a kid. Let him throw a tantrum."

"She's alive, aren't you pleased?" Adrian argued back. "My sister, and possibly Kari, are still alive!"

"We don't even know if she's communicating to us from the Digital World or the data realm," Toby said. "I seriously doubt she's communicating to us from a real pay phone if she's so lost."

"No," Adrian said, shaking his head. He wasn't about to believe it. "No, I just heard her speaking to me-"

"Will you snap back into reality?" Toby roared, making Chantal and Adrian jump. "Katrina's dead, we're going to her funeral tomorrow and you'll pay your respects, okay?"

Adrian slid to the ground, forcing back his tears. "Why?"

Toby walked over to Adrian and sat on the ground next to him. Chantal watched as Adrian cried and his uncle kept telling him things would be okay. Chantal was used to Adrian being rock solid. She walked to the answering machine and played Tiron's message.

* * *

"Izzy! You've got company!"

"Can't they ever leave me alone?" Izzy grumbled as he slid out of his computer chair and opened the door to his room.

"You've been having a lot of girls visiting," Mrs. Izumi said, smiling. "Something going on?"

"School work," Izzy said as he opened the front door.

"Hi Izzy!"

"Mimi?" Izzy said, shocked by Mimi's appearence. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Visiting," Mimi said, stepping inside and glaring Mrs. Izumi's old antiques. "It's nice and warm in here."

"Don't go in my room then," Izzy said, shutting the front door. "It's below freezing in there."

"Do you have company over, Izzy? Would you like some snacks?" Mrs. Izumi said, stepping into the hallway. "Hello."

"Hello, Mrs. Izumi," Mimi said, shaking her hand. Mrs. Izumi looked confused.

"In Japan, you bow," Izzy said, rolling his eyes. "In America you shake hands."

"Oh, you must be Mimi then," Mrs. Izumi said. "Are you visiting?"

"I just moved back," Mimi said, taking off her shoes. "And snacks sound great."

"Wonderful," Mrs. Izumi said, smiling. "I'll bring it to Izzy's room."

Izzy led Mimi into his room and he jumped back onto his computer. Mimi looked around before sitting on his bed.

"Still in love with the computer?" Mimi said. Izzy grunted.

"Adrian told me you like his sister."

Izzy shrugged. "Doesn't matter now."

"I think I'm related to Katrina," Mimi said. Izzy stopped typing to spin around and look at Mimi.

"Huh?"

"At Demon's castle, Adrian said that I looked like Katrina," Mimi said. "I did some research on my family tree. My mother had a cousin with the last name Tenaiko. And that's not a very common name, y'know."

"So you and Katrina are second-cousins?"

Mimi nodded. "Guys so. Thank you, Mrs. Izumi!"

"No problem," Mrs. Izumi said, walking in with a tray of sweets. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need more."

"Thanks mom," Izzy said as she left. "Well, if you're right, then you are related. Wait, aren't you going out with Adrian?"

Mimi giggled. "No. I'm trying a long-distance relationship with Michael. And besides, I'm not realted to Adrian at all. I'm related to Katrina's mother."

"That could explain how you got chosen to gointo the Digital World."

"I guess we all have some kind of connection with the old digidestined," Mimi said. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find old temples and sacred sites in the Digital World," Izzy said. Mimi frowned. "For the prophecy. I've come to the conclusion that the prophecy is hidden somewhere sacred in the Digiworld."

"You're still on that?" Mimi said, sighing. "Let's talk about your birthday party, welcome to 16-"

"What the hell?" Izzy said, frowning. Mimi looked at him.

"That's something I never thought I'd hear from you."

"Look at the computer," Izzy said, sliding aside. Mimi looked at it. The screen was flashing yellow lights, and a strage blue letters crossed the screen.

"What is that?" Mimi said, watching the blue letters form together. The computer glowed and something started coming out of the computer. A small marble tablet appeared in Mimi's hands.

"That's it!" Izzy said excitedly as Mimi inspected it's strange blue letters. "That's the prophecy! I've found it!"

"I'm the one that's holding it!" Mimi said, shoving it at Izzy. "Take it, I can't read it."

"I've got to decipher and figure it out," Izzy said, taking a step forward. He paused in his steps, his pupils enlarging.

"Izzy?" Mimi said, dropping the prophecy. Izzy clutched his head and fell to the ground.

"Izzy? Izzy! Stop it, you're scaring me!"

"Kari...Katrina..." he moaned before he stopped moving completely.

"Izzy? Wake up, c'mon!" Mimi panicked. "MRS. IZUMI!"


	8. Chapter 7: My Funeral

_**Digimon 3: Lost Prophecy**_

**Part Seven: My Big Fat Bleak Funeral **

""Izzy?" Mimi said, dropping the prophecy. Izzy clutched his head and fell to the ground.

"Izzy? Izzy! Stop it, you're scaring me!"

"Kari...Katrina..." he moaned before he stopped moving completely.

"Izzy? Wake up, c'mon!" Mimi panicked. "MRS. IZUMI!""

* * *

"Hey," Sora said as TK and Matt walked to her, wearing black. "It's a lot more depressing than I thought it would be."

"Funerals aren't my type of thing," Matt said, standing next to her. "Why does Izzy get to miss out?"

"Because he's lying in a hospital bed, unconsious," Sora said. "Poor guy; he's been knocked out for two days."

"Did Mimi say what happened?" TK asked.

"She probably tried to kiss him," Matt joked. Sora playfully slapped his arm.

"Don't even joke. Here come Tai and Adrian!"

The small crowd, mostly made up of co-workers of Jon, Chantal, and the Kamiya's, parted and gave their respects to Adrian and Tai.

"Hey," Sora said, hugging Tai, then Adrian. "This is it, huh?"

"Yeah," Tai said, sighing. "I'm gonna miss her."

"We're all going to miss her," TK said. "And Katrina. I was just getting to know her."

"Can we just get this over with?" Adrian said. "I don't want to go to the reception."

"I thought there wasn't going to be one," Matt said. Adrian gave a quirky smirk.

"Uncle Toby made themchange their minds. Anything for a little beer, he says."

"I see," Sora said, giggling. "Well, who else is here?"

"Cody, Yolei, Davis, and Ken are coming over after they visit Izzy," TK said. "And Joe should be coming soon. He still has to take the taxi from Tokyo to here."

"Good ole' Joe," Tai said. "He's the only lucky one; he won't understand what's going on. He's only here for Kari, he doesn't know your sister."

"Joe," Adrian said. "That's the one you said is at that medical college in America, right?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah. The whole gang will be here soon. If I can find out where Mimi is."

"Probably picking up Michael," Adrian snorted. "Either way, let's go inside. The others will be here soon."

The mass was slow paced and morbid, but eventually the digidestined found themselves outside, ready to prepare for the burial, although there were empty coffins (but no one had to know). It wasn't until the coffins were being slowly lowered that Joe Kido finally showed up. Sora grinned at him, and Adrian exchanged smiles and compliments with him. It wasn't until he took a double-take that he saw it.

Two robed figures.

There faces were covered with a cloak, and they were staring at the coffins. Sora followed Adrian's gaze.

"Ugh, graverobbers," Sora said. "It's best to ignore them."

"Yeah," Adrian said and he nudged Tai in the ribs.

"Ouch!" Tai hissed as the coffins were lowered in and covered. "This better be important!"

Adrian nudged his head in the direction of the robed figures. "I don't think they're grave robbers."

"I feel you," Tai said as the guests started exchanging their respects to the Kamiya's, Jon, Chantal, and Toby. "Who are they?"

"Adrian, I was wondering if we could take a walk," Joe said, kindly approaching him. "I don't know how hard it must be for you."

"Sure," Adrian said, tearing his eyes away from the strangers. "Do you mind if we walk around the gravestones? It'll help me to move on."

"Of course," Joe said. The two broke away from the group. Adrian wasn't paying much attention to what Joe was saying. He looked around. Tai was standing with Sora, Matt, TK, Yolei, Ken, Davis, Mimi, Micheal,and Cody. Jon and Chantal were standing with Toby and two strangers, obviously Tiron Tanima, and Rikko Tsurasa, who was holding a baby; the old digidestined.

"What chances is there that the old digidestined have their digivices with them?" Adrian asked.

"Huh?" Joe asked, looking around. "Well, I'm not sure. How often do you see them with one?"

"I've never even seen my father with one," Adrian said. The robe figures spotted Adrian and they started off in the opposite direction. "Damn! Time me, Joe."

"Huh?" Joe said, but Adrian was already running. Despite the fact that jumping over gravestonesin his tight suit, Adrian was able to run to his father in record time. He scanned his father for some sign of a digivice, and reached into his breastpocket.

"Hey!" Jon said as Adrian pulled out an old model of a digivice. Adrian held it up to the fleeing robed strangers. The froze in their steps and were pulled back to him. One second later and Adrian wouldn't have been able to stop them.

He still had it in him.

"Whoa!" Tai said as the others ran to them. "How'd you do that?"

"Destroyed your digivice, my foot," Adrian said, shoving it back into his father's breastpocket. Tiron and Rikko laughed as they pulled their own digivices out.

"It's hard to get rid of those memories," Rikko said, tossing her red hair away from her baby's mouth.

"Who are they?" Joe said, pointing to the robed figures. Adrian looked at Tai and he nodded back. Tai yanked the hood off the smaller one while Adrian yanked the hood off the taller one.

"Holy shit!" Matt said before he could stop himself. Tai and Adrian jumped away from their sisters. Kari and Katrina pulled off their robes. They were wearing the same clothes that they had 'died' in. Kari in her yellow capri's and camera, buther brown hair seemed to have grown longeras it went past her shoulders.A flower clip was snapped in her hair to push it out of her slightly paler face. Katrina was a different matter. She was wearing blue jeans and a black/blue t-shirt. Her hair had grown too, but now one strand of hair was violet. And a large gold stud was pierced on her nose.

"Kari!" TK said. Everyone was speechless.

Where the hell did they come from?

_**The End**_

* * *

That's right. The. End. The end. Haha, it's over, get over it. Okay, not as in totally over, but I'm done with the book. I guess it won't be a trilogy after all. Stay tuned for the fourth book; _Digimon 4: Rise from the Ashes_. In the story I will write about Katrina, Chantal, and Izzy's birthday parties; how everyone copes with the return of two goddesses, how the prophecy is deciphered (maybe not, I'm not too sure you're ready for the prophecy yet :)), and what _exactly_ happened to Katrina and Kari and their return home. Oh, and what happened to LadyDevimon and Gatomon? Well, read to find out! 


End file.
